When manufacturing a photovoltaic module, a machine may dispense tape onto a surface of the module. A gripping mechanism associated with the machine may ensure proper placement of the tape on the module. Unfortunately, current machines can malfunction during the dispensing process resulting in scrap modules. It is therefore desirable to decrease the frequency of malfunctions or avoid malfunctions entirely.